Ash's revamped adventures through Kalos
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash had just finished his Unova adventures when he returned home only to get a message from Professor Oak about something happening in Alto Mare and decides to stop there before heading to Kalos with Pikachu Charizard and a new secret weapon this story is on temp hiatus
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in pallet town and Ash had just gotten home from his travels through the unova region. Ash was wondering what to do next as he walked to Professor Oaks lab to visit his other Pokemon. Once inside the lab Professor Oak decided to tell Ash about two important phone calls he received a few hours before he arrived. "Well hello there Ash I've got some good news for you and some not so good news" said Oak.

"Ok tell me the not so good news first I guess" said Ash.

"Well I received a call from Alto Mare saying that a Pokemon needed your help the call was from Bianca saying you would understand and the other bit of news is that the Kalos region just opened its borders for the first time in years" said Oak.

Ash just looked at the Professor for a second. "I guess I will go to Alto Mare first then to Kalos I will leave in the morning but for now I will drop off every one of my team except Pikachu and take Charizard" said Ash.

Ash was then handed Charizards pokeball and then ash recalled Charizard before walking out the lab and to his house where he was greeted by his mom who was making supper. "Hi mom I'm home but I'm leaving for Alto mare then to Kalos tomorrow" said Ash.

"I know Ash but I'm glad you come visit once in a while" said Delia.

 **time skip the next day in alto mare**

Ash was walking through the the back alleys of Alto Mare headed for the secret garden to which he arrived in rather quickly as he was running. Once in the garden he saw Latias and Bianca but when he saw Latias he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Bianca?" Asked Ash.

Bianca and Latias looked at Ash but Latias struggled to turn her head to look at him. "It's Latias she tried to kill herself after she heard that you went and took a fireblast from reshiram I tried to convince her you were ok but she didn't believe me" said Bianca.

Ash walked up to Latias and gave her a big hug. "You love me don't you Latias? I know that now but when we first met I was kind of a dunce but I understand a lot that I didn't back then and there are two girls who love me as much as you do and they are you and a girl I saved when I was a little kid at camp but I got a proposition for you if Bianca would allow it" said Ash while showing an honest smile. "I would like you to come along with me on my journey as one of my Pokemon but I will not put you in any danger" said Ash earning a happy coo from Latias as she touched her nose to one of Ash's Pokeballs instantly becoming another member of Ash's team.

Ash smiled at Bianca. "I will take good care of her and I will bring her back for visits once in a while" said Ash.

"You better take extremely good care of her or else" said Bianca.

Ash then called out Charizard before hopping on and traveling to the professors lab to let Latias meet a few of Ash's other Pokemon. Once in the back yard of the lab Ash let out Latias. " Latias come out and meet my other Pokemon before we head to Kalos" said Ash catching the attention of Professor Oak and Tracy.

"Ash my boy since when did you catch a Latias?" asked the old professor.

Something happened at that moment that shocked everyone as they didn't expect it. "My Ash didn't catch me he saved me twice the first time was when team rocket attacked alto mare and tried to catch me and he second was when he came back not too long ago and asked if I'd like to join him on his journey to which I responded by touching one of his pokeballs with my nose" said Latias.

"W-wait y-you can t-talk?" Asked Tracy.

"Yes but I only learned a year ago so I can talk to my Ash" responded Latias.

"Well that makes sense you learnt to talk to talk to someone you care about" said Oak. "To learn something new for those you love is as lovely as flying with a pidove" said oak.

"well that was a different poem Professor" said Ash. "Let's go Tia" said Ash. Ash then got back on Charizard and let Latias transform into her human form till Viridian city as to let her stretch Latias then proceeded to wrap her arms around Ash and enjoyed his company.

"I'm happy to be traveling with you Ash" said Latias.

"And I'm happy to have you along" said Ash. Once they arrived in Viridian city Ash returned Latias to her Pokeball for her safety and boarded the plane to Kalos when on the plane Ash noticed Alexa sitting by the wing and decided to sit by a familiar face while on the trip. "Hey Alexa I'm going to head to Kalos and take on the gyms then challenge the Kalos league and prove I am ready to be a Pokemon master" declared Ash.

"well that's good Ash what Pokemon are you bringing with you?" Asked Alexa.

"I am bringing Pikachu Charizard and my secret weapon with me" said Ash.

"oh sounds like your prepared for this" said Alexa.

"Yup and my secret weapon will barely be used if at all as I don't want to use a Pokemon that's too powerful too often" said Ash.

"yea it makes sense to use a power house Pokemon only when needed" said Alexa.

 **Time skip Kalos international airport lumios city**

As soon as he got off the plane Ash stretched and headed toward the Pokemon centre as to register for the Kalos league when he ran into a girl who instantly recognized him. "Ash is that you?" Asked the girl.

"yes it's me" responded Ash as he turned to look at her. "Wait Serena?" He asked.

Serena smiled and blushed. "Yup I'm surprised that you remember me" said the girl now known as Serena.

"Well it's hard to forget a pretty face mind you if I ran into you two years ago I wouldn't have remembered you as easily" responded Ash.

"I'm glad that you remembered me I'm guessing you are still the same as you were happy go lucky?" Asked Serena.

"Not really I kinda grew up a little I also know you have feelings for me Serena and so does one other that you will meet when we are alone but until then it's just us" said Ash as he kissed Serena on the cheek making her blush even redder.

Ash then booked a room for him and Serena to stay the night and they brought their stuff to the room where Ash then closed the door behind them and grabbed Latias' pokeball and let her out. "Sorry for keeping you in there so long Tia" said Ash. "Tia this is Serena the other girl i told you about and Serena this is Latias or Tia who I told you about" said Ash as Latias then transformed into her human form.

Serena stood there stunned at the fact that Ash had a Pokemon that fell in love with him. "Nice to meet you Serena I accept that you love my Ash and I will share him with you as I am as you see a Pokemon. He told me how he saved you when you two were kids and well I'm happy that you love him for him I just hope you will accept me" said Latias as she reached out to shake Serena's hand.

Serena who was even more stunned then before was suddenly brought out of being stunned by the hand Latias put in front of her and reached out and shook her hand. "Sorry I was shocked by the fact the other girl that loved Ash was a Pokemon and could talk" said Serena ash she shook Latias' hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena and Latias ended up talking about how they first met Ash when Ash decided to interrupt. "Umm girls I wonder where we should go first I mean I would love to stay here with just the two of you for the rest of my life but I was hoping to take on one last league at least before retiring to a house with the two of you if that's alright with you" said Ash. Serena and Latias just looked at Ash like he was crazy but decided it was for the best and decided to turn in for the night they then proceeded to strip down to their bras and then Serena laid down first Ash then got the hint and striped down to his boxers and laid beside Serena then Latias laid on Ash's other side and they dosed off till the next morning.

 **the next morning**

Ash, Serena and Latias got up and Serena decided to take a shower. "Hey Ash so what's the plan today?" Asked Latias before she got up and got ready to shower with Serena as to strengthen the bond between her and Serena. "I'm just going to join Serena we will be out soon hen you can jump in" finished Latias as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Ash decided to check up on where the first gym is on the map before getting ready. Once he looked at the map he found the first gym is in Santalune City then decided to figure out what kind of Pokemon he would use. When he found out that she used two bug type Pokemon he decided to use Charizard and Pikachu as Pikachu was his strongest and Charizard had type advantage. Soon Serena and Latias both came out of the shower whearing only towels leaving Ash stunned.

"what's wrong Ash?" Asked Latias.

"Nothing just shocked because you two are only wearing towels" said Ash making the two girls blush a deep red.

Serena and Latias then started to push Ash into the bathroom so he could take a shower. "While he's in the shower we should find something to wear and something new for you to wear" said Serena.

"Ya I agree wearing Bianca's clothes everyday kinda wears out the clothes a lot quicker" said Latias.

Serena and Latias then got dressed and headed to the nearest clothes shop as to pick out a new outfit for Latias. Once inside the clothes shop Serena noticed a red and white dress that would suit Latias and bought it for Latias and got a pair of red and white high heels to match. After they finished shopping Serena and Latias (in her new dress) walked back to the Pokemon centre where they saw Ash had gotten them a table and set up some food on a plate for each of them and hadn't eaten yet.

"Hey Tia, Serena come over and eat I set the table for you and I even tried my hand at cooking with some help from both nurse joy and Pikachu" said Ash.

Latias looked at Serena before they both smiled and went to sit beside their man. "I am shocked Ash you never told me you wanted to make me breakfast" said both Serena and Latias.

"Well I wanted to surprise you two but I think I'm more surprised at Tia's new dress" said Ash. "And might I add that it looks really beautiful on her" he added.

Nurse joy then stepped in and smiled at the group. "You two must be really important to Ash for him to want to cook for you and I will tell you now that I didn't do much other then tell him what to add" said Nurse Joy.

"Wow Ash where did you learn to cook?" Asked Serena.

"Well watching Brock cook for a lot of my travels does help" said Ash.

"well it's very delicious" said Latias.

"thank you Tia" said Ash.

After the finished eating both girls turned to Ash with smiles on their faces causing Ash to sweatdrop before getting a kiss on each cheek from both girls. "Well looks like your quite the ladies man to have these two young ladies in love with you" said Nurse Joy.

"Well Nurse Joy I love them too and plan to take good care of both of them" said Ash.

"Hey Ash can we make a stop at my moms house before going to the first gym as I want to introduce the two of you to my mom" said Serena.

"Sure sweetie I would love to meet your mom" said Ash.

The group then walked out of the Pokémon center and headed towards Vaniville Town which didn't take more then five minutes thanks to Ash calling out Charizard and returning Latias for the trip as Charizard could only carry two plus Pikachu. Once in Vaniville town Ash let Latias out and Serena led them to her house where she knocked on the door. "Coming" said Grace. Grace soon opened the door only to be surprised by her daughter with a girl and a guy beside her. "Serena nice to see you come visit and who are your friends?" asked Grace.

"This is my boyfriend Ash Ketchum and our girlfriend Tia Leon I thought I would introduce them to you as I plan on marrying them" said Serena shocking her mother.

As Grace started to come out of her shock she looked at Latias then at Ash and back to Latias. "Tia seems different then other girls" said Grace.

"Well your right I am different then other girls" said Latias as she was then enveloped in a white light which soon faded revealing her true form shocking Grace more.

"W-W-wait your a pokemon?" asked Grace.

"Yes I am a pokemon but I love Ash and well he loves both me and Serena so I accept her and love her equally" said Latias before transforming back into her human form.

"Well you are very beautiful both your human and true form" said Grace. "Its nice to meet both of you and I hope you both take good care of my daughter" said Grace.

"We will" said Ash and Latias in unison.

Ash then called out Charzard again before returning Latias and hopping on with Serena and traveling to Santalune city for Ash's first Gym battle but stopped at the Pokémon center to make a call to Brock back in Pewter city and tell him the good news when Brock answered it looked like he just got up. "Yes Brock here" said Brock not knowing who was calling till he turned on the screen. "Hey Ash its been a while good to hear from you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Brock in a joking manner before seeing two girls pop up on the screen.

"Well Brock these two girls are my girlfriends meet Tia and Serena two girls that fell in love with me" said Ash making brock very jealous.

"WAIT YOU HAVE TWO GIRLFRIENDS AND YET I'M STILL SINGLE?" Asked Brock loudly earning a nod and a giggle from the two girls making Brock sad. "Well I guess congratulations are in order for you oh I forgot who cooks for you two girls?" asked Brock not expecting what he was walking into.

"Ash does and his food is to die for" said Serena and Latias in unison.

Brock then looked down at the ground and then back at Ash. "Well I'm Shocked that you can cook because you never did on our journeys" said Brock.

"Well that's because back then I was watching ant studding your cooking when I wasn't battling but other then that if I don't know what ingredients to use I ask Nurse Joy of the Pokémon center that I'm staying in for a little help and well you should know Tia anyhow from our trip to Alto Mare she's the one that kissed me at the docks and well its the other Bianca the one I introduced you to at the Pokémon center there" said Ash trying to hint at who Tia was.

"Well I'll be little Ashy grew up" said Brock jokingly.

"Well after I battle in the Kalos league I will be coming down to visit all my friends from the past I will be stopping in every region I visited to visit my friends before I propose to the girls" said Ash making Brocks jaw drop to the ground. "See you then Brock" said Ash as he ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had just finished talking to Brock when he decided to call his mom but decided to wait till after his first battle and headed to the santalune city gym and declared his challenge to the gym leader who out of cockiness accepted his challenge saying he was destined to lose because his Pikachu was too weak to beat her Pokémon. Ash just smiled and walked to the challengers spot. "This will be a two on two battle between the Santalune city gym leader Viola and Ash Ketchum of Pallet town only the challenger may substitute pokemon send out your first pokemon" said the ref.

Ash then pulled out Charizards pokeball and smiled. "I haven't battled by your side in a while do me proud Charizard" said Ash as he threw Charizards pokeball.

Viola just stood there shocked at how she was now at a disadvantage all because Ash called out his fire type and hoped he would make a mistake. "Go Surskit" said Viola.

"Begin" said the ref.

"Charizard end this quickly with flamethrower" said Ash knowing Charizard was one of his fastest Pokémon. Charizard didn't wait more then one second after Ash called the attack to let loose his most powerful flamethrower yet it was so powerful in fact that the flames were white.

Surskit tried to dodge the flames but it didn't help as the heat from the flames alone knocked it out.

"Surskit is unable to battle Charizard wins" said the ref.

Viola returned Surskit to its pokeball before pulling out Vivillon's pokeball. "go vivillon" said Viola. "Vivillon use sleep powder" said Viola.

"Charizard blow the powder away with your wings and end this with one of your classics Seismic Toss" said Ash as charizard flapped its wings blowing the sleep powder back to vivillon putting it to sleep before it could hit the ground Charizard grabbed it and spun it around near the roof of the gym before flinging vivillon at the ground at break neck speeds for an instant K.O.

"Vivillon is unable to battle Ash and his Charizard are the winners" said the ref.

"Great job Vivillon return" said Viola as she called Vivillon back to its Pokeball. "Well that was the quickest battle I ever had good job Ash here is the Bug badge as proof of your win here" said Viola handing Ash his first Kalos badge.

After his first Kalos gym win Ash called his mom who answered within two rings. "Hello how are you honey" said Delia.

"I'm good mom I want to let you know I have two girlfriends and they want to meet you" said Ash shocking his mom.

"Wait mister Ketchum do these girls know each other for one and for two why do you have two girlfriends?"asked Delia.

"one yes they know each other and two they both love me with all their hearts and I didn't feel right hurting either one" responded Ash.

"wait how do they know each other and why do they accept each other?" asked Delia.

"we will tell you after the Kalos League as I will be bringing them back with me" said Ash. "Anyhow I have to travel to my second gym battle.

"Hey Tia, Serena do you two want to stay the night here?" asked Ash.

"No thank you me and Tia spotted a hotel on the way here why don't we stay there less for others to hear and what not" said Serena giving Ash the hint of what the girls wanted.

"Ok sounds like a plan" Ash said with a wink and a big smile earning a blush from the girls.

Ash, Latias and Serena walked our of the pokemon center and headed down the street towards the hotel on the edge of town once there they saw Viola again. "Hey Viola what are you up to" asked Tia.

Viola turned around and smiled. "oh not much just waiting for a certain time of day for a certain bug pokemon to wake up" said Viola.

"Sounds like fun but I guess we will see you later" said Ash.

The group then walked into the hotel and Ash booked the penthouse suite so the girls would feel comfortable over night after their fun.

Once in the penthouse Serena and Latias looked around in awe as they never thought someone would bring them to a room as big as this but they still headed to the bedroom where they got ready for a shower as to freshen up for their Ash. "Hey Tia I will let you be the first with Ash but the next time its me and you then me and Ash is that alright with you?" asked Serena.

"Y-Yes I am ok with that I-I am just a l-little nervous" stuttered Latias.

"Don't be I mean He loves us both and wouldn't do anything to hurt us so just be confident I mean it will be my first time soon too so don't worry your not alone" said Serena as she washed rubbed some soap on Latias' back.

"Mm-mmm that feels great" moaned Latias.

"I will wash your back again the next pokemon center or hotel ok Tia?" asked Serena.

"I would like that thank you" said Latias.

"Well lets rinse you off I will bath while you have fun with Ash ok" said Serena earning a nod as Serena poured water over Latias' body to rinse her off.

Serena then climbed into the tub and sat down to relax for half an hour while Latias got up wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and laid on the bed while she waited for Ash.

Ash soon walked in the room with a banana split but what surprised Latias most was that fact Ash wasn't wearing a Shirt and had a six pack and looked like he was working out for a long time. "Here my Tia I made this for you" said Ash before he looked at the bathroom. "Serena there is a banana split in the kitchen if you want one" said Ash.

"Okay thank you Ash your so sweet" said Serena.

"Yes thank you my love" said Tia.

"No problem I just thought I would let you eat something before we do it" said Ash.

"Well I was kinda hungry" said Tia.

Ash and Latias shared the banana split with each other and as they were eating the banana decided to put the banana split away for now so Ash ran back to the kitchen and put it in the freezer before running back to Latias while taking off his pants leaving him in only his boxers which left little to Latias' imagination as she could see a huge bulge in his boxers.

* * *

can someone help me with the lemon as I am not so good at those


	4. battle challenge

Ash started to get undressed when he decided he wanted Latias to be in her true form for her first time. "Umm A-Ash c-can we wait a-and do it another time m-maybe after we all get married?" asked Latias.

Ash just smiled as he was very nervous as well. "Sure Tia we will all just sleep together tonight then" said Ash.

"Thanks my love and I am sorry for being afraid" said Latias.

"it's no problem Tia" said Ash as Serena walked in after hearing that they were just going to bed. "I love both of you so much" said Serena.

"We love you too" said Ash and Latias in unison.

 **Time siop the next morning**

Ash, Serena and Latias woke up to the sound of the phone ringing so Ash got up and answered it.

"Hello Ash speaking" said Ash.

"Hey Ash my boy I thought I'd give you a call seeing as there will be a Pokemon battle competition today and I will be participating as well and the winner will have the chance to battle three people salon maiden Annabel champion Cynthia and grand festival champion Dawn. So I wanted to know if you were going to compete" said Professor Oak.

"Of course I can't turn down a challenge but what about Tia can she have a Pokemon so she can compete?" Asked Ash.

Porfessor Oak smiled before pulling a pokeball out of his pocket. '"Of course and this is another Pikachu that she can have along with five Pokeballs and a Pokedex" said Professor Oak.

Tia smiled. "Thanks Professor" said a happy Latias.

"No problem Tia" said Professor Oak. "The battle will be held in the Santalune gym" said the ages Professor.

"We will be right there Professor" said Ash as he hung up and the girls and him got out of their towels and got dressed before Packing their stuff and heading out the door and started to walk to the Santalune gym again.

Once they arrived at the gym they saw Professor Oak waiting for them before he handed Latias Her Pikachu's pokeball and spare Pokeballs and Pokedex. "Here you go Tia" said Professor Oak.

"thank you Professor" said Tia before she let her Pikachu out and on her shoulder.

Ash, Latias and Serena walked into the gym and saw lots of trainers over one hundred to be exact once in they signed up for the copitition they then found out that most of the trainers were just there to watch and only fifteen trainers were competing for the chance to battle Cynthia and Annabel. Cynthia, Annabel and Dawn were scoping out the competition to see if they could see anyone who could pose a challenge to them when they spotted Ash and decided to go say hi to an old friend. "Hi Ash how are you and who are these two girls? Asked Dawn curious as she is used to seeing Ash with only one girl in his group with someone as a cook.

"Hello Dawn these are my girlfriends Tia and Serena I couldn't bring myself to say no to either of them and besides they love each other too and by the way all those years traveling around with Brock paid off I am a great cook who knew" said Ash.

"Wait you cook and have two girlfriends?" Asked Annabel.

"Yea sorry about that Annabel I just didn't feel the same way for you that you felt for me but for some reason I just love these two more then being a Pokemon trainer" said Ash. "But anyways I plan to win this tornament and then travel to get my second badge and beat the Kalos league before I settle down" said Ash.

"Well good luck beating us" said Cynthia.

"I don't need the luck" said Ash.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Dawn.

"because I have a secret weapon" said Ash.

"and what is that?" Asked Cynthia.

"That might be revealed only if I need to" said Ash with a smile as he walked away.

"Ash seems to have grown up since we saw him last" said Annabel remembering the time she last saw Ash.

Ash got ready for his first battle as it was announced that Ash would be facing Richie. "Hey Ash it's been awhile last time I saw you was when we saved that baby Lugia" said Richie.

Ash smiled at seeing his old friend again. "Well this should be interesting as I am going to go all out from the beginning" said Ash.

"I don't know how you will win I have trained my Pokemon a lot since we last met but I'll start off with the newest member to my team go Shadow" said Richie as he called out his newest Pokemon that brought back the memories of Ash's battle with Tobias a Darkrai.

Ash smiled. "Nice to know you kept training my friend but Darkrai won't last surprising I have to have a rematch against a Darkrai but my Charizard won't have to fight too long" said Ash as he brought out Charizard.

"The first match of the day is Ritchie vs Ash begin" said the ref.

"Shadow start this off with Dark pulse" said Richie as Darkrai shot a black beam at Charizard.

Ash just smiled. "Charizard quickly use Dragon pulse" said Ash as Charizard quickly fired a dragon pulse at Darkrai. The two move collided and darkrai's dark pulse was starting to be pushed back as if it were nothing before the dragon pulse hit Darkrai and exploded in its face. 'I guess Tia was right about how far Charizard has come since it started training with Dialga good thing that she keeps in touch with the other legendaries it sure will help if Charizard gets in trouble for Charizard to know Roar of Time which Dialga taught Charizard for being able to beat him in an all out fight or at least that's what Tia told me last night' thought Ash.

 _ **flashback the night before**_

Ash, Latias and Serena were laying in bed getting comfy so they could have a good sleep. "Hey Ash just letting you know this but your Charizard has been training with Dialga and has been taught Roar of Time as a reward for being the first one taught by Dialga and beating him too" said Latias.

"How do you know this my love?" Asked Ash.

"well I talk to the other legendaries every now and then but I haven't talked to them in about a year" said Latias.

"well that should help if I get in a bind thank you my Tia" said Ash before kissing both girls and closing his eyes.

 ** _end flashback_**

As the smoke from the explosion cleared Darkrai was seen on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Darkrai is unable to battle Charizard wins. Richie send out your next Pokemon" said the ref.

"Shadow return. Go sparky" said Richie.

"Charizard let's finish this quickly with Dragon tail" said Ash as Charizard's tail started to glow a greenish orange as he swung it at Sparky.

"counter that dragon tail with Iron tail" said Richie as Sparkys tail started to look like it was made of metal when the two moves collided Sparky was sent flying across the room.

"good job Charizard looks like Training with Dialga has really done a lot for the power of your moves" said Ash earning gasps around the room especially from the sinnoh champions.

"Wait what do you mean your Charizard trained with the legendary Dialga?" Asked Cynthia and Dawn in unison.

Ash scratched his head. "Well when we went different ways Dawn I saw Dialga again and I decided to request that my Charizard be trained by him so I could be prepared for anything when the training was done Charizard Finished training just less then six months ago so I decided to bring him with me to show the results of the training" said Ash.

"Why didn't you mention that you asked Lord Dialga to train your Charizard?" Asked Dawn.

"Well because it wasn't too important but when Richie was using a strategy I used to use I figured use 50% of Charizards full power" said Ash.

Richie then realized that if Ash's Charizard was playing around at 50% of its true power then he didn't stand a chance. "I quit I don't stand a chance" said Richie as he recalled Sparky.

"the winner by forfeit is Ash" said the ref. "next match is Tia vs. Serena in a one on one battle as Tia and Serena only have one Pokemon you may begin" finished the ref.

"go Pikachu" said Latias.

"Go Fennekin start things of with ember" said Serena as Fennekin shot tiny fire balls from its mouth.

"Pikachu dodge and use Psychic thunder" said Latias as Pikachu's eyes glowed blue as it charged up a massive ammount of electricity before releasing it and shaping it into a huge Zekrom then shooting it at Fennekin and out the window hitting three on lookers who were planning on waiting then stealing Pikachu.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" said Jessie, James and Meowth as they flew all the way back to Kanto and into the wall of Team Rockets HQ. "Why do we always go flying every time we are even close to getting Pikachu?" Asked Jessie. "Probably because the twerps have always been one step ahead" said Meowth.

Fennekin was unconscious from being electrocuted. "Looks like the winner is Tia" said the ref. "the next battle will be Ash Ketchum vs Brock begin as soon as your ready" continued the ref. "we forgot to mention that this is a nostalgia battle to see if you and your girlfriends are ready to take on the legendaries of this area if the need be as the ones from this region may be more powerful then any previous legendary as they are over 3000 years old" said the ref.

"Go Onix " said Brock.

"Go Pikachu start off with your Volt Iron tackle" said Ash as Pikachu's tail started to look like it was made of metal before Pikachu started running around Onix so fast that the electricity turned blue and he kept disappearing and reappearing. ( imagine Ichigo from Bleach vs Byakuya) Before hitting Onix in the head with his tail knocking Onix out in one hit.

"Wow Ash you really have trained Pikachu well since I last saw you" said Brock. "I forfeit" finished Brock.

"Ash wins again" said the ref. "next will be Ash vs Misty begin when ready" finished the ref.

"well looks like secret weapon one is up as she isn't as close to Misty as Pikachu is" said Ash as he pulled out Latias' pokeball before secretly returning her to it then calling her out in her true form. "Go Latias" finished Ash.

"wait isn't that the Latias from Alto Mare?" Asked Misty earning a nod from both Ash and Latias. "So she was in love with you wait that means trainer Tia is Latias" said Misty shocking the crowd.

"Yup your point I love both Serena and My Tia and they love me and each other" said Ash.

"he's right you know Misty my feelings for Ash are true and also I was the one who Kissed Ash at the docks but you know it was worth it in the end" said Latias shocking the crowd even more.

"You can talk?" Asked May.

"well of course but it did take me three years but I learnt so I could talk to the one I love" responded Latias.

"Well this should be interesting" said Misty.

"Yes it should as this is my first battle" said Latias.

"Go Starmie use water gun" said Misty as Starmie fired a stream of water from its top point only for Latias to stop it halfway and sent it back at Starmie with the speed and power of a Hydro pump effectively knocking Starmie out. "Wait this was your first Battle and yet you ko'd Starmie with one attack?" Asked Misty.

"it was quite simple just use Psychic and send it back faster and more condensed then before" said Latias.

"now Ash you will face professor Oak" said the ref.

"go Charmeleon"said Professor Oak.

"go Charizard end this with our secret weapon Roar Of Time" said Ash as he Threw Charizard's Pokeball bringing Out his old friend who then roared loud enough to distort time itself.


	5. Temp Chapter 5

Sorry I ran out of ideas in my story so far but I will start writing asap


End file.
